1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit chips and, more particularly, to the exchange of signal groups between the integrated circuit chips.
2. Background of the Invention
As the number of components and the density of the components on an integrated circuit chip have increased, the ability to exchange signals between the chips has been an increasing challenge. In addition to the density of components, the width of signal groups, i.e., the number of logic signals generally transferred in parallel, has increased. The leads coupling an integrated circuit chip to external components have been reduced in size so that more electrical conductors can be utilized. As the result of a variety of limitations, the size and density of the integrated circuit chip conducting leads has reached a limit. However, the integrated circuit chips continue to decrease in size and/or in density of components and consequently require additional conducting leads to be coupled to integrated circuit chips that exceed the physical dimensions available.
A need has therefore been felt for apparatus and an associated method having the feature that signals could be exchanged with an integrated circuit chip unlimited by the physical dimensions of the integrated circuit chip. It would yet another feature of the apparatus and related method to exchange signal groups between integrated circuit chips in the absence of conducting paths electrically coupling the integrated circuit chips. It would be a still further feature of the apparatus and associated method to increase the number of signal channels available to an integrated circuit chip.